Fixing Things
by FriendLey
Summary: "Is Pepper here? I thought I saw her." Tony thought long and hard before replying. "We're kinda... well, not kind of..." "Pregnant?" asked Steve. Tony started, eyeing his friend. "Actually, yes. We're keeping it a secret until she reaches the second trimester. How did you know?" Civil War rewrite. What if Pepperony was not on a break? One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel and its characters used in this story. What is written here is for entertainment purposes only. I do not make any profits from it. Further disclaimer at the end of the story (because I don't want to spoil it).**

The auditorium was quiet; each and every one present was hanging on the words of the man currently giving a speech on stage.

This was a man they all knew. He was one of the school's most notable alumni. The professors would talk about him and how brilliant he was even back when he was a mere student. He's a genius inventor, engineer, and also a superhero. And now, they would also know Tony Stark for something else.

"As of this moment," Tony Stark said, "every student has been made an equal recipient of the Inaugural September Foundation Grant. As in, all of your projects have just been approved and funded."

The whole audience broke into applause and cheers. This was every student's dream come true.

Tony continued, "No strings. No taxes. Just… Reframe the future! Starting now." He looked at the teleprompter and what he would say next. A small smile graced his face. "Now, I would like to introduce the head of the foundation: Pepper Potts."

He swept his hand to the side, bidding his girlfriend/boss to come to the fore. Pepper emerged from backstage, her face a bit flushed from the catcalls and the clapping from the frenzied crowd. Tony met her halfway, squeezed her hand and then retreated to the side of the stage.

"I think everybody here is in agreement with me when I say 'Thank you, Tony,'" Pepper stated, eliciting a few chuckles from the audience. "I'm going to keep this short because I know how excited all of you are to get started on your projects or continue them. So, allow me to say that for the next few years, the Foundation is going to be your best friend and advocate. It will inspire you to work harder, do better, and like Tony said, reframe the future. All we ask in return is that you all try not to forget where you are today." Her eyes swept over the seated students. "Remember how long it took to refine that mathematicahal equation, to fix the glitch in your inventions, to find the funding for them because it will keep the ego at bay, keep the pride from taking over, and it will make your success all the more sweeter." Everybody was wide-eyed and enthusiastic, some were nodding in agreement. They reminded her so much of Tony and of what Maya Hansen must have been like too.

"Go break some eggs!" she finished.

Everyone rose to their feet, clapping and cheering.

Pepper returned backstage to find Tony waiting with a tender smile on his face. Despite the fact that she headed the foundation, it was Tony's baby, born in part by the guilt and responsibility he felt for the Ultron incident.

Tony had told Pepper what Ultron was supposed to be—an end to the Avengers, a way for all of them to stop risking their lives and their loved ones and come home. Pepper didn't blame him that it didn't turn out the way he planned. Nobody could have seen it coming, she kept telling him. She only wished that Tony shared his ideas with the team before acting on them. It was moments like those where Pepper knew he still had a hard time playing with others.

Pepper opened her mouth to speak but a faculty member beat her to it.

"That took my breath away! Tony, so generous!" The man turned to face Pepper, his back to Tony. "Out of curiosity, will any portion of that grant be made available to faculty?"

Pepper resisted the urge to laugh as Tony glared at the back of the man's head. She smiled apologetically and said, "Unfortunately, no."

Tony moved to take her hand and immediately led her away from what he deemed a nuisance.

But the teacher followed. "Hear me out. I have got this killer idea for a self cooking hotdog. Basically, chemical detonator embedded—"

"The Restroom this way, yeah?" Tony interrupted as Pepper half-listened.

"Yeah," answered the man and then continued with his proposal, "embedded in the meat shaft."

"Mr. Stark, Miss Potts," said a young woman, running up to them and cutting the teacher off once more. The man sighed and turned back to the direction of the stage. "The car is ready and waiting for you downstairs."

"Great. Give us five minutes. Miss Potts just needs to go the little ladies' room."

They reached a black door and Tony swung it open, waiting for Pepper to walk through.

Pepper raised an eyebrow at him who in turn gave her a pointed look. She sighed and nodded at her assistant. "We'll meet you down at the garage."

She and Tony entered an empty hallway. They walked further and then stopped in front of a door that was labeled 'Restroom.'

"I don't need to go," Pepper stated, folding her arms across her chest.

There was a flash of concern on Tony's face. "Are you sure? Because I read that you need to go about three times an hour. I don't want you getting mad that we're stuck in traffic and you didn't get to—"

"I'm fine."

"Did you notice the whole room was staring at you?" Tony's mouth curled to form a smirk. "No. Ogling, actually. I have half a mind to take back my funding."

"They stare because I was talking on stage."

"No, they stare because you're glowing." Tony kissed her cheek but she pushed him away, her eyes wide.

She glanced around the hallway. "Don't be obvious!"

"I didn't even mention the baby!"

Her eyes widened again and she poked his side to shut him up.

"Right. I just said it while denying having said it." He didn't look the least bit sorry.

"We don't know who's listening."

"Relax. Nobody's here but us." Tony brought a hand down to feel her stomach and Pepper squirmed, looking around again. "You're barely showing fat. I doubt anyone will suspect you're pregnant."

"Stop saying the word! I told you I don't want to announce anything until—"

"Until after the third month, I know. But I need to be able to talk to you without you freaking out in public. We need a code word. How do you feel about seed? Or basketball? Business report?"

Pepper narrowed her eyes at him and then looked ahead at the sound of someone entering the hallway. A middle-aged woman walked out the door Pepper and Tony had come from. She stopped by the elevator.

"Alright. I'll keep brainstorming for names."

With hands held together, Tony and Pepper walked over to join the woman. The three of them waited for the elevator to come down from the topmost floor.

After a while, the woman turned to Tony and said, "That was nice, what you did for those young people."

"Oh, they deserve it." Tony suddenly remembered his reasons behind the funding and he forced a polite smile to his face. "Plus, it helps to ease my conscience."

"They say there's a correlation between generosity and guilt," continued the woman, looking Tony in the eyes. "But you got the money. Break as many eggs as you like. Right?"

Pepper could tell Tony was beginning to be uncomfortable from the way his hand slowly tightened its grip on her own. He usually tensed up when he was reminded of Sokovia.

"Are you going up?" Tony asked the stranger, attempting to steer the conversation away from where it was currently headed.

"I'm right where I want to be." The woman stuck her hand inside her purse and Tony reacted.

He took a step forward and grabbed the lady's hand, stopping her from pulling out whatever weapon was stored in her bag. With his other hand, Tony pushed Pepper behind him, shielding her body with his. Pepper stilled, her hands gripping the back of Tony's suit.

Tony tried to talk some sense into the woman but what came out was a shaky, "Okay, okay, hey!"

The woman shot him an icy look for daring to touch her.

"Sorry, occupational hazard." But Tony didn't let go of her hand.

"I work for the State Department. Human Resources."

Tony hesitantly released her hand and Pepper relaxed behind him.

"Please forgive him," said Pepper. "He's just trying to—"

The woman ignored Pepper and continued to address only Tony, "I know my job's boring but it enabled me to raise a son. I'm very proud of what he grew up to be." She took out a photograph from her purse and pressed it firmly against Tony's chest. She was calm but her eyes screamed at Tony with hatred. "His name was Charlie Spencer. You murdered him. In Sokovia."

Tony held the photo against his wildly beating heart. He felt his throat turn dry as he stood face to face with one of the numerous consequences of his actions. He knew Charlie Spencer didn't die by Tony's hand but Tony as good as killed him.

Pepper couldn't stand by and let the woman make Tony beat himself up even more. She stepped out from behind him and indignantly said, "I beg your pardon!"

Tony shook his head at her, pulling her back beside him.

The woman's eyes flickered to Pepper and then back to Tony. "Not that it matters in the least to you. Your friends also took more lives in Nigeria." Her voice was thick with loathing and grief. "You think you fight for us, you just fight for yourself. Who's going to avenge my son, Stark? He's dead. And I blame you."

Finally, she addressed Pepper. "How can you be with a man who is responsible for the deaths of so many? One day, he will kill you too." And then she left them alone in the hallway, walking towards the stairwell. But the impact of her words remained with the couple.

No doubt Tony was thinking of when he almost lost Pepper three years ago. It was all his fault.

The elevator doors opened and Pepper was the first to recover. She took Tony's hand. "Come on."

Tony was quiet during the ride down to the garage and Pepper knew the lady's words got to him. It wasn't the first time someone called Tony a murderer. Usually, he would shrug it off and go on with his work. But this time was different because Tony actually believed the woman.

Pepper squeezed his hand, hoping he'd squeeze hers back.

He didn't.

…

With Stark Industries funding the Avengers and their missions, the company found itself constantly being linked to the good _and_ bad press of the team.

Pepper Potts was in the corporate office, handling the backlash on the confrontation in Nigeria. Normally, it was Maria Hill who managed the Avengers but due to the international attention the incident attracted, Pepper felt that she needed to be at the forefront of the situation.

She was currently speaking on the phone with the head of the Stark Relief Foundation.

"What do you mean the Nigerians won't accept help from the foundation?" asked Pepper. "Just because it has the name Stark on the label? Tony wasn't even there! … So what are you planning to do now, Hank?" She shook her head, her knuckles going white from holding the phone too tight. "No. That won't work. I want our people down there and helping… Say you're an anonymous organization, get rid of the uniforms. Hell, you can partner with the Wakandan relief op... I want updates. Okay, Hank?"

She put the phone down and sighed. She took the glass of water on the table and brought it to her mouth for a sip.

The phone rang for the umpteenth time that day, startling her. Pepper coughed, the water in her throat threatening to go down the wrong way.

She picked up the phone and cleared her throat before saying, "This is Pepper Potts speaking." Her shoulders sagged as she breathed a sigh of relief. "Maria, thank God it's you... So, the Avengers are meeting with the Secretary of State now? That's good. Shows the public that they're willing to talk… You have something else? Okay, shoot."

Pepper gasped when she heard Maria relay the news to her. "Do they know? Poor Steve... I'd like to break it Tony myself, if that's possible. I'm meeting him in an hour… Thank you, Maria."

She ended the call and buried her face in her hands. Tony was not going to like it to hear that his favorite Aunt Peggy Carter has passed away. Technically, Peggy wasn't Tony's aunt but she spent so much time with his parents and him when he was a child that she became one.

Pepper took out her phone and texted Tony a message. Not even an hour later and he barged in her office.

"What is it? Are you okay? You said it was important!" He rounded her desk, hands flying to her stomach. "Is it the guacamole? Did something bad happen?"

"What? I'm fine. The ba—the guacamole is fine." She swatted his hands away and stood up.

Tony studied her complexion. "You're pale. Did you take your vitamins?"

"Yes." She grabbed his arm to get his attention. "Tony, we need to talk."

His eyes landed on the messy workload on her table. "Yes, we do. Pepper, I told you not to work too much. Let Hill handle the Nigeria mess."

"Let's put that aside for a moment. Can we please sit?"

Tony's forehead wrinkled but he followed her to the couch.

Pepper took his hands after they sat and Tony grew nervous.

"What's wrong? Did Hill tell you about the Sokovia Accords? Please don't tell me you're against it. I'm trying to be responsible now!"

Pepper shook her head. "I don't want to talk about that right now. Something happened. And you need to clear your head." There was no sugarcoating it. "Your Aunt Peggy's dead. She died in her sleep."

Tony blanched and he looked away, all worries about their baby and his frustrations with the team flew out the window. He knew it was going to happen eventually. Peggy Carter was 95 _and_ had Alzheimer's.

"That's why Steve left," Tony muttered under his breath.

Steve didn't know it but Tony would visit Peggy too. Tony was the one who helped her get in and settle in the nursing home. He hired the best caregivers and made sure she was comfortable and happy. One of her sons even held a high position in Stark Industries (he got there in his own merit, of course).

"That's the way she would have wanted to go." He bit his lip and turned to Pepper who patiently waited for him to say something. "You know she'd come to the house and meet up with mom. The visits weren't regular but they were memorable. They would have tea and biscuits because Aunt Peggy's English like that. I tried getting her to eat hamburgers but she didn't like it. When I come home from boarding school, she'd give me scones and berate me for being such a playboy at 13. She'd tell me 'You are so much like your father.'" He imitated Peggy's feminine voice and accent.

"Sometimes she'd bring her kids over and we'd trash the house. Man, we all got grounded after we made ourselves an obstacle course and Nick, Aunt Peggy's eldest, broke his arm trying to hang on the monkey bars." Tony chuckled lightly at the memory. "At first, I thought she came to the house because she and mom were best friends. Then I found out that she and dad were the founders of S.H.I.E.L.D. and I realized that there were likely other reasons."

He looked down to his and Pepper's entwined hands. "Aunt Peggy was the nicest but she could be stern too. She was my only aunt actually. Dad didn't have any siblings. Neither did mom."

He looked up and quietly said, "I wish you could've met her."

"Actually, I have," Pepper admitted with a blush.

That prompted a small surprised smile from Tony. "Really?"

"I think it was back in 2005. I handled all your personal accounts and I noticed that you had monthly payments to a nursing home. So, I investigated."

"You thought I had an old wrinkly lover, didn't you? You were jealous."

"Please." Pepper scoffed. "More like paranoid that you have a hidden lovechild I didn't know about, a child with special needs no less. The press would be all over that if they knew! I had to protect you and the maybe child."

Tony laughed, tears escaping from his eyes. "Were you surprised? I bet Aunt Peggy kicked your ass for being an intruder in her room."

"Actually, she was very hospitable. She was lucid when I visited and she enthusiastically regaled me with fond memories of an infant Tony running around buck naked and peeing as he went."

Tony laughed some more. "Of course she'd have memories like that." He wiped the tears from his eyes, growing somber. "I want to go to the funeral, Pep."

"Of course."

He melted in Pepper's arms. "I don't want anyone to know I'm there."

"We'll stay at the back."

…

"This can't be easy for you, going against your friends, mediating between Ross and Steve," said Pepper through the phone.

Tony sat in one of the rooms in the facility and jiggled his leg in impatience as he waited for an opportunity to get Steve alone in a room.

"I just want you to know I'm very proud of you," Pepper continued.

"Yeah," Tony grunted, switching the phone to his other ear as an employee passed by. "Well, you're not going to be so proud of me when I punch Cap in his perfect teeth."

"Tony," Pepper warned, "how are you feeling, really?"

"I'm tired, Pep," Tony replied after looking around to make sure no one heard him say it. "This team, we fight for others. That's what we do. But now… we're just fighting amongst ourselves. How can we avenge people if we can't work together? And I am _so_ frustrated at how the great Steve Rogers is annoyingly stubborn. How can he not see that we have no other choice in the matter if we want to keep our jobs? I can't..." He ran a hand over his mouth. His eyes followed Steve who walked across the hall and into a room. "I need to go. I have to talk to him."

"Try not to throw any punches."

"No promises there."

Tony slipped his phone in his pocket and got to his feet. He found Steve watching the security camera feed to Bucky's room. This was Tony's time to talk some sense into him.

Tony sucked in a breath, letting the tension dissipate from him, and then he said, "Hey, you want to see something cool?"

Steve looked away from the footage and turned to see Tony raise a small, flat, and narrow box.

"I pulled something from dad's archives. Timely." Tony walked in as Steve sat down for what the latter must have sensed to be one of Tony's long speeches. "FDR signed the Land-Lease bill with these in 1941."

Tony lifted the box open to reveal two fountain pens. He continued, "Provided support to the allies when they needed it most."

"Some would say it brought our country closer to war," said Steve

Tony's mouth twitched to rise to the bait. "See, if not for these, you wouldn't be here." He took a breath and pulled out a seat. "I'm trying to, what do you call it? It's an olive branch. Is that what you call it?"

Steve looked out the room. "Is Pepper here? I thought I saw her." He was avoiding the topic.

Tony thought long and hard before replying. "We're kinda... well, not kind of..."

"Pregnant?" asked Steve.

Tony started, eyeing his friend. "Actually, yes. We're keeping it a secret until she reaches the second trimester. How did you know?"

Steve chuckled. "Well, you and her always…"

"You can say it. It's 2016."

"Fine. You and Pepper have a healthy sex life which you are not shy about." Steve turned a slight shade of red. "So, I just… you know… I mean, it was bound to happen eventually, I guess. Honestly, I was just teasing."

"You're flustered." Tony smirked. "Wow. Is the fact that we're having a baby out of wedlock getting to you?"

"No! I'm not _that_ old fashioned, okay. I see how much you guys love each other. Anyway, you and fatherhood? Congratulations, Tony. You have my word I won't tell anyone."

"I didn't tell you this because I wanted you to congratulate me," stated Tony, leaning forward. "I told you this so you can understand where I'm coming from. I'm going to be a father, Cap. That's a lot of responsibility. The Accords, it's for my kid. Because I don't want him or her growing up in a world where superheroes can run around without any kind of accountability, where we think we're above the law or outside of it. Or else it isn't a poor woman's son that winds up buried under a building. It's mine." He rose to his feet. "Whether or not we all signed, the Accords was going to get ratified. By signing it, we get to continue doing our jobs and still protect people with the government's support. Compromise."

Steve appeared pensive and Tony hoped he was finally getting through to him.

"I don't wanna see you gone, Cap. We need you. We need to stay together." Tony leaned both of his hands against the table and looked at Steve. "So far nothing's happened that can't be undone. Please, sign. We can make the last 24 hours legit. Barnes gets transferred to an American psych center instead of a Wakandan prison."

Steve took out one of the pens from its case and stood up. He looked at the security feed of Bucky again and then back to Tony. "I'm not saying it's impossible but there would have to be safeguards.

"Sure," Tony replied, drawing his back straight and moving to sit down again. "Once we put out the PR fire, these documents can be amended. I'll file a motion to have you and Wanda reinstated."

Steve frowned. "Wanda? What about Wanda?"

"She's fine," said Tony with a shrug. "She's confined to the compound currently. Vision's keeping her company."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Oh, God. Tony! Every time! Every time I think you're seeing things the right way—"

"What? It's a hundred acres with a lap pool. It's got a screening room. There's worse ways to protect people."

"Protection? Is that how you see this? So when your kid's born you're gonna keep her in the house until she's 21? This is protection? It's internment, Tony."

"She's not a US citizen—

"Oh, come on, Tony!"

"—and they don't grant visas to Weapons of Mass Destruction."

"She's a kid!"

"Give me a break!" cried Tony, resisting the urge to punch their team leader. "I'm doing what has to be done to save off something worse."

"You keep telling yourself that," said Steve quietly. "That if you sign the Accords your child is going to be safe, that the world is going to be safe. But it's just going to be run through a filter by people with agendas and our freedom of choice disappears. What happens if you can't choose to save your own child?" He lifted the pen and set it down on the table. "Hate to break up the set. Give Pepper my well wishes." And then he walked out the room.

…

Thanks to the Winter Soldier, Tony's right eye was bruised, his right temple stung, there was a metallic taste in his mouth, and his heartbeat still hadn't returned to normal.

He slumped in his seat as soon as Secretary Ross left the room. The man had just given them 36 hours to bring Steve, Sam, and Bucky in.

Tony inserted a hand in the V of his dress shirt and felt his chest. He let out a deep breath.

"My left arm is numb. Is that normal?" he asked Natasha who looked more comfortable and used to getting beaten up than he was.

She rose to put a hand on his right shoulder and looked out the glass room.

"You better put on your macho face because your girl's here."

Tony sat up quickly, wincing at a sudden pain. He slipped on an expression of nonchalance.

"Is he alright?" he heard Pepper ask as she entered.

Natasha moved aside and let Pepper through to see him.

She gasped when she saw how Tony looked. The nonchalant exterior didn't work, it seemed.

"Oh, my God." She softly put a hand on his cheek. "Did Bucky… you shouldn't have confronted him without your suit."

"I'm not that helpless." Tony touched the hand resting on his cheek. "What are you doing here? It isn't safe. You were supposed to be meeting with Ross' people and coordinating the—"

"I _was_ with them. And Friday said the building was clear." Pepper tilted his head to study his bruised eye. "Has a doctor been called to see you? Are you okay?"

"Always." Tony put his hands on either side of her hips and brought his head to rest against her abdomen.

Pepper must have sensed his silent question and said in a low voice, "We're fine."

Natasha glanced at them.

"I want you to fly back and stay with Rhodey's mom," said Tony.

Pepper pushed him away by his shoulders. "I won't drop my work."

"You're not. You can work from her house. I just… I don't want you staying at the mansion alone or at HQ in case the guacamole doesn't sit well with you. At least with Roberta she'll know what to do."

"Fine," huffed Pepper. "But you need to see a doctor."

Tony groaned, "No time, Pep. We have 36 hours to find Steve and the others."

"Or else?"

"Or else Ross will find them himself and kill them onsight."

"We're seriously understaffed," Natasha reminded Tony.

"Oh yeah. It'd be great if we had a Hulk right about now. Any shot?"

"No," Natasha huffed. "You really think he'd be on our side?"

"I know." Tony knew Bruce and Ross had never mixed well together.

"Thor's not around either," added Pepper.

"I have an idea," said Natasha.

"Me too," said Tony.

The two Avengers eyed each other.

"Where's yours?" asked Tony.

"Downstairs. Where's yours?"

"Queens."

…

The boy named Peter was wide eyed when Tony brought him to the workshop in his New York house.

"Thank you again, Mr. Stark. I mean, you offering to make my suit is just, wow. And your house is really nice."

Tony sighed, exasperated. "Listen, kid. If I hear you say 'thank you' one more time, I'm gonna kick you out of my really nice house and leave you by the doorstep."

Peter smiled sheepishly. "Okay. No more thank yous. Got it." He looked around and pointed at what Tony called the Hall of Armor where various Iron Man suits stood behind glass. "Are those made from titanium alloy?"

"Yep. But Iron Man sounded much better than Alloy Man." Tony motioned for the boy to stand on the circular platform in the middle of his shop.

"Friday, scan him."

"Please refrain from moving," said the AI to Peter as she proceeded to run a body scan on him.

"So, it's true that your house is really run by an artificial intelligence. I read about that. Although they got the name wrong. They called it Jarvis."

"Not wrong. Jarvis used to run the house. Now I have Friday. Step off."

Peter stepped down from the platform and looked at the heads up display that showed the current design of the Spiderman suit.

"We can't do this back in HQ since you're still a spidey secret and all that," Tony explained. "But working from here shouldn't be a problem. I got all we need." He began editing the design of the suit, getting rid of the goggles and changing the "onesie" into a more flexible and durable material. Peter also had some design input, shyly asking if a symbol of a spider could be placed on the chest.

When they were done and the suit's production was being handled by Friday, Tony handed Peter a can of Dr. Pepper from his mini-fridge.

"Thanks," said the kid, taking a sip. "Mr. Stark, may I ask you a question?"

Tony chuckled softly at how polite the kid from Queens was compared to another inquisitive kid from Rosehill, Tennessee. "You want to know why I'm helping you."

Peter scratched the back of his head. "Well… yeah."

"I need your help."

The teenager's eyes widened. " _You_ need _my_ help? But what could I possibly do? I just web things up."

Tony turned away from the screen and smirked at Peter. "Exactly."

The young man's eyebrows furrowed, not comprehending what the genius meant.

Tony explained, "Do you and your friends ever find yourself disagreeing?"

Peter nodded.

"And then your friends go off and do something stupid? And you want to stop them from doing it?"

He nodded again.

"Well, my friends aka Captain America and Falcon are doing the thing called stupid. Now, I have a team and we're going to talk some sense into them. If they don't listen, things are gonna get rough. I don't want to hurt them which is why I need you on my team. I need you to keep your distance and web them up."

"What's the stupid thing Captain America's doing?"

Tony's mouth tightened as he thought of a proper way to say it. "Bucky Barnes is wanted for the UN bombing in Vienna that killed the King of Wakanda. Bucky Barnes is also Cap's best friend and won't let him be taken. Our job is to bring Barnes, Cap, and Falcon in." He placed the can of Dr. Pepper on the work table and wiped his hands on his pants. "Listen kid, Cap's good and righteous. He's gonna tell you that you don't know half of what's going on. And that's true. There are other things happening that maybe even I don't understand. Cap's gonna try and talk you out of the fight. So, I need to know now, when the time comes, are you gonna be on my team or his?"

Peter lowered his gaze, deep in thought. Then, he looked Tony in the eye. "I'm in your house, aren't I?"

Tony grinned and clasped Peter's shoulder. "A little tip: go for Cap's legs." He picked up the soda can and took a big gulp. He gestured to the new design on the screen. "See, with these you won't need those bug-eyes you call goggles."

Peter laughed and admitted that the goggles _were_ ugly but it served its purpose.

"I'm glad to see our houseguest is feeling at home."

Peter and Tony whirled around to find Pepper behind them with a plate full of sandwiches. Since Tony was still in New York, she had a full day with him before going off to live with Roberta Rhodes.

"You must be Peter." Pepper extended one hand to him while holding the plate with the other.

"You're Pepper Potts," Peter said, taking her hand and shaking it nervously. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Stark, I mean, Mrs. Potts, Miss Potts, ma'am."

Pepper's eyes twinkled as she laughed. "Pepper is fine. Have a sandwich. You must be hungry."

Peter took a piece and immediately finished it in three bites, confirming Pepper's suspicions.

"That was really delicious, ma'am. I mean, Pepper."

"Thank you. Have some more."

Peter took another and walked over to oversee the production of the suit.

"He's adorable," Pepper said to Tony as they both watched him.

"He's excited."

"Well, he's in the workshop of Iron Man. Anybody would be excited."

Tony remained silent by her side and Pepper wondered at what he wasn't saying.

"Remind me of why he's in our house again," she tried.

Her boyfriend bit his lip and tried to look innocent, but Pepper knew him too well.

"Don't tell me you're making him join your team. Tony, he's a child!"

"He's strong and fast. And he's gonna keep his distance. We need him, Pep. What he has, what he can do, he can help us stop the other guys with minimal casualties."

They both glanced back at the kid who was having a conversation with Friday.

She arched an eyebrow. "Is he really that strong and capable?"

"He can stop a speeding car."

Pepper cocked her head, thinking about how this thin teenager can do what Tony described. "Do you think our son will be like him?"

Tony was thankful she decided to drop the issue.

"God, I hope not. He's too hyperactive for his own good. And it could be a girl, you know. Although, I don't think I want a girl. I have my hands full with you as it is."

Pepper hit him on the arm playfully. "You just don't want to chase away the boyfriends."

Tony encircled an arm around her waist. "Would you like a boy or a girl?"

"It doesn't really matter as long as he or she doesn't have your ego."

"Touché."  
…

Tony stood grim-faced behind the viewing window as Rhodey was being scanned in the MRI. He still couldn't understand how his best friend wound up with his legs paralyzed. He had relied too much on the assumption that fighting against Cap and the others meant they wouldn't be throwing fatal blows. He shook his head and turned to Vision who stood beside him.

"Vision, how did this happen?"

"I became distracted," said the being who also appeared to be having a hard time comprehending the situation.

"I didn't think that was possible."

"Neither did I."

Tony's phone rang, preventing him from saying anything more. He pulled it out and took Pepper's call.

"What happened?" came her shrill voice, "Friday told me Rhodey was paralyzed? Is this true? Tell me it's not true because I don't know how I'm going to break it to his mother!" Her voice finally broke and she sobbed. "I thought you said this was going to end with minimal injuries!"

Tony moved away from the window and out into the hallway. "Honey, calm down. Please, don't… Don't cry. You'll upset the guacamole." Her pregnancy hormones were making this more difficult.

When she was able to catch her breath and stop weeping, Tony said, "The doctor said Rhodey, he, uh, we're probably looking at some form of paralysis.

There was a new wave of sobs. "Can they fix it?"

Tony sighed, unable to tell her what she and even he wanted to hear. "I'm gonna fix it, Pep. I'm going to find Cap and Barnes and I'm gonna fix everything." He went back inside to the viewing room and looked at Rhodey. "That's what I do. I fix things."

"Please—" she was interrupted by a hiccup, "Please tell me you're not secretly injured and aren't lying to me on the phone."

"I'm alright. That's the truth."

He heard her sigh in relief. "Peter?"

"He's back home, safe."

"That's good. And the others?" She was beginning to calm back down, her mothering nature kicking in.

"We're all good on our end. Cap had some help. Clint and Wanda was with him. And there was this other guy I didn't know." Tony watched as nurses lifted Rhodey off the MRI bed and onto a gurney.

"Clint? But he wouldn't… what about Laura and the children? They must be worried!"

Tony rubbed his arm and followed as the nurses wheeled Rhodey out of the room. "I know. And I can't tell them that Clint's taken into custody or else Laura'll freak."

"You know what, I'm gonna go and take the jet. Make sure they're not worried sick about Clint."

Rhodey raised an eyebrow at Tony, wondering at who was on the other end. He mouthed 'Pepper?' and Tony nodded.

"You want to talk to Rhodey? He's here." Tony handed the phone to his friend.

…

Laura Barton set the tea kettle on the kitchen table and poured her guest a cup of jasmine tea.

"I'm actually surprised you're here," admitted Laura. "I mean, you live so far away and you're busy with running the company. I didn't think our emails would result in a visit."

Pepper gratefully accepted the cup. "Actually, I have sort of a selfish reason for coming,"

Laura sent her a doubting look and poured tea for herself. "You could never be selfish, Pepper."

After taking a sip from her own cup and setting it down, Pepper grasped Laura's hand, startling the housewife. "Laura, you can't tell anyone. Not even Clint. Only Tony and I know." Laura nodded for her to continue. "I'm pregnant."

Laura beamed and shook their clasped hands with a squeal. "Aaah! Finally! I won't be the only mother in this crazy relationship. Congrats, Pepper!"

"Thank you."

They let go of each other's hands to return to their tea. "Let me guess, you came to hear some advice and to spend time with the kids, get some practice. Am I right?"

Pepper nodded, blushing. "You got me." She left out the part that she was really there to keep Laura company and her pregnancy was just a cover.

Laura sat up straighter in her seat. She propped her elbows up on the kitchen table and rested her chin on her entwined hands. "What do you want to know?"

"You've done this three times. How do you get rid of the morning sickness?"

"Unfortunately, I have never found a way to get rid of it. None of the advice online helped. Saltine crackers abated it a bit. How far along are you?"

"Seven weeks. We aren't telling anybody until the thirteenth week."

Laura considered that and then said, "Seven weeks is about right for the nausea to kick in. How's Tony? Was he scared? Clint was the first time."

Pepper giggled and remembered the first few weeks of a hovering Tony. "Are all expectant fathers overprotective?"

Laura's eyes enlarged as she nodded. "Clint didn't want me doing any household work."

"Tony panics and is paranoid all the time!"

"Well, with the line of work our partners are in, you can't really blame them for being overprotective." The mother of three took a sip from her cup. "How is Clint?"

An unsettled look crossed Pepper's face.

"Come on, Pepper. We both know why you're really here. If it was simply about the pregnancy, you could've just emailed me your questions."

Pepper sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't want you to worry." She stared at her tea before continuing, "He's not injured. He's currently being held in a prison with the others. With the Accords the way it is, he might not be able to come home right away."

Pepper could tell Laura was used to this kind of news. God knows how many times Nick Fury must have called her to say Clint was in hiding or in prison or worse.

"It's never over, is it?" asked Laura.

"Unfortunately, no."

The front door opened and three children ran inside the kitchen.

"Pepper, these are Cooper, Lila, and Nathaniel. Say hi, you guys." There were echoes of his and hellos.

Then, Laura asked her kids questions about their chores and Pepper wondered if she and Tony would ever want another baby.

…

Pepper waited in the living room for Tony to arrive at the Avengers compound. They last spoke when he was still on the plane ride to Siberia.

"Don't worry," he had told her. "I'll bring Steve and Bucky home and we'll all be one big happy family again."

It was 4 in the afternoon when Tony walked in.

From the way he held his shoulders and the slight falter in his steps, Pepper knew something bad had happened and he wasn't able to fix things like he wanted.

He went straight to her and enveloped her in a tight hug, burying his face in the crook of her neck, breathing her scent in, and letting her presence wash over him.

Pepper itched to ask him about what happened, but she knows by the tension in his body, the look in his eyes, and the silence in the air that she shouldn't… Not yet.

Then, Tony began mumbling things Pepper couldn't understand. "Mom and dad… Barnes' fault." His voice was muffled. "You and the baby... Only family... Stay."

Pepper rubbed his back as she listened intently. She would have to wait for him to surface from his place by her neck and he would have to accept that he can't always fix everything.

 **A/N: Tell me what you think with a review! This story is inspired by Scififreak35's and Plinys' posts on tumblr about Captain America: Civil War. I do not own their ideas on Peggy's funeral and on pregnant Pepper. I just loved it so much, I was toying with the idea of what if it did happen.**


End file.
